Kara Danvers
For her Earth-X counterpart, see Kara (Earth-X). Kara Danvers (born 2336 as Kara Zor-El) is a female Kryptonian who is the daughter of the scientist Zor-El and judge Alura. Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. However Kara's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone, where she slept for decades while being suspended in time and not aging. Her pod later escaped, and she arrived on Earth where she was placed with the Danvers family by an adult Kal-El, now "Clark Kent". She was formerly the personal assistant of Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media, and is the hero known as Supergirl, stylized as the "Girl of Steel", the "Maiden of Might" and the "Last Daughter of Krypton". Biography Early life Kara Zor-El originated from the planet Krypton, where she had a room that overlooked a city. One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt, Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes. As a child Kara went often on vacation with her parents in different planets such as Starhaven. Livewire and Silver Banshee After Siobhan Smythe fell from a roof, Kara took Siobhan to the D.E.O., as she'd displayed the power to save herself. Later at CatCo, Kara was sent flying by Siobhan using her sonic scream. However, she was caught by The Flash, who accidentally ran them to the desert. Kara proceeded to fly off, but stopped in order to talk to him. Introducing himself and explaining that he was from another universe, he asked for her help to return. Kara took Barry to their makeshift base at CatCo, where he was introduced to Winn and James, explaining to all of them the concept of the multiverse. Promising to help him get home, Kara enlisted Barry's help with Siobhan and Livewire. She then took him to the D.E.O., introducing him to director Lucy Lane. Tracking Siobhan and Livewire, they found them at an abandoned warehouse. Despite being unsuccessful in their attempts to subdue them, Barry suggested that Kara needed to slow down and stop trying so hard, drawing from personal experience. Back at the D.E.O., Kara was contacted by James, telling her than Cat Grant had been kidnapped by Livewire and Siobhan, now known as Silver Banshee. Utilizing ear bud-type devices, the two villains were quickly defeated, along with the help of National City citizens and the fire department. Later, Barry and Kara returned to the desert. They combined their speed in a race, with Kara throwing him through a portal that was created. Later at her apartment, Kara and James shared a kiss, though afterwards she was surprised to see him walk away with a blank stare, and joined hundreds of other people marching blankly down the street, all under the control of Myriad. Medusa virus Preparing for Thanksgiving dinner, Kara helped to cook the turkey using her heat vision. She soon after walked over to Winn and James, the former of whom claimed to not be able to wait for Eliza's glazed carrots. She answered the door to Mon-El, who came bearing flowers and mattress stuffing, having mistaken food stuffing for the latter. She introduced him to Eliza, who hit it off right away with him. When she asked her mother about this, thinking he was hitting on her, Eliza voiced her belief that he was doing this in order to impress Kara, as he in fact liked her. Later on, as they sat down for dinner, they expressed what they were thankful for. Before Alex could come out, they were interrupted by a breach. The following day, Kara, Alex and Winn all headed to work at the D.E.O. Hoping to find out what Lena Luthor knew, Kara headed for L-Corp under the guise of writing a piece for CatCo. However, their interview was cut short. The day after, Kara visited a contained Mon-El, who had come in to contact with a toxin released by Cadmus. Due to its targeting of aliens, she was forced to stay at the D.E.O. Kara and Mon-El played Monopoly to pass the time, before Kara questioned whether Mon-El had feelings for her. He ambiguously denied it, before collapsing in a coughing fit. She opened the cell, seeking medical attention. Deducing that the virus was from Krypton, Kara further deduced that Cadmus had used a sample of her blood to get in to the Fortress of Solitude, thus obtaining the virus. Kara traveled to the Fortress, where she was greeted by a reprogrammed Kelex. He attempted to kill her, but she used her heat vision to destroy him. Using the Fortress' computers, she was greeted by a hologram of her father, who explained the virus, Medusa, to her. Returning to the D.E.O. with all of the information she could, Kara sat by Mon-El's bedside, before later reminiscing of her life on Krypton to J'onn, admitting that her parents were not who they seemed. Suddenly, J'onn was struck by an immense wave of pain, showing his oncoming White Martian form. He explained what had happened with M'gann's blood transfusion, believing there to be no cure. Soon after, Supergirl headed to L-Corp, taking on Cyborg Superman. When another breach was opened for a moment, Hank was distracted, allowing Supergirl to gain the upper hand, but he escaped. Kara returned to the D.E.O. with an injured Maggie Sawyer, before she went to talk to Lena. She explained her mother's role in Cadmus, but Lena refused to believe her. Kara, distraught that her family had caused Mon-El's condition, went to sit with him as he woke up. The two kissed, before Mon-El returned to sleep. Later on, Supergirl and J'onn left to the National City port, where Cadmus planned to release Medusa via air. While J'onn took on Cyborg Superman, Kara went after the rocket with the virus. As she caught up with it, Lillian Luthor detonated it. With the virus having been made inert, with no risk to any alien, she returned in time to knock out Cyborg Superman and save J'onn. Back at the D.E.O., Mon-El woke, fully recovered thanks to Eliza's reverse engineering of a living sample of the virus. Kara questioned if Mon-El remembered anything they'd discussed, but he played coy. The following day, Kara returned home with a number of bags to find Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, wishing to have a favor repaid. Assisting with the Dominators Arriving on Earth One in order to help against the Dominators, Barry introduced Kara to everyone, before they all trained against her, much to everyone's losses as they realized her near-invincibility. Barry later appeared, telling everyone that because he created Flashpoint, he had screwed up everyone's lives, and asked to not be trusted, instead staying behind with Oliver. Kara and the other heroes arrived at the salt mine where the Dominators were. A trap was set in place, causing them to be mind controlled and turned against The Flash and Green Arrow. With the Flash's quick thinking, he led Supergirl to the salt mine and tricked her into destroying the mind control device, freeing everyone. As a precaution, Supergirl scouted around Central City and made sure there weren't any more of the devices. Supergirl and The Flash headed to Star City to assist Team Arrow's recruits in taking down Laura Washington, a scientist who stole a completed prototype of a regulator, something the team needed to decode their alien technology. She double-teamed with the Flash and took down Washington in a flashy technique, thus earning the praise of Rene, who had previously despised them. When the Dominators threaten to release on Earth a bomb that would end every meta-humans life along with millions of human lives. Supergirl and The Flash raced around the world planting the device Lily and Martin Stein made that would put the Dominators in excrutiating pain on every Dominators on Earth. When Felicity activated the devices the Dominators were in extreme pain and once Firestorm transmutated the meta-bomb into water the Dominators retreated leaving Earth. After the heroes beat the Dominators, Kara took part to their celebration party and suggests the new President of U.S. of Earth One to found their version of the D.E.O., prior to return to her Earth using an inter-dimensional extrapolator given to her as a present by Cisco to allow her to travel between their universes any time she wishes. Crisis on Earth-X Kara and Alex spent their night together in Kara's apartment, drinking wine and missing their former relationships. They agreed that now was their time to sulk, cry, get fat, and be sad. Alex saw an invitation to Barry Allen and Iris West's wedding on the kitchen island and asked Kara about it. Kara stated that she wasn't planning on going due to her recent break-up. Alex agreed with her sister, and joined her on the couch. Kara then decided that she was done sulking, and grabbed the vibe device out of her dresser and used it. When Alex asked, she stated that they were going to the wedding. In the morning, they could be seen going throughout Earth One, with Kara flying as Supergirl and Alex on her. Later, Kara participated in the pre-wedding tradition, such as getting her nails done with Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity. However, due to her super-strength and Kryptonian genes, she ended up damaging the nail file. She lied and stated that she took a lot of iron, and the other girls chimed in to support this. At the rehearsal dinner that night, Kara and Barry talked about Alex drinking with Sara, and Kara stated that no one could drink Alex under the table. She briefly explained that her sister had just gone through a break-up, with Barry understanding. He then asked bout the lack of Kara's plus one, Mon-El. She told him what had happened, and this surprised him. They talked about the fact that Kara had now given up one finding love, and has accepted the fact that she was not human and that love just wasn't for her. He disagreed with her viewpoint, and told her that he just convinced Oliver that he could have love, and now he had to convince Kara too. He then asked her to sing at his wedding the next day, which she agreed to. Kara then spent the night Joe West's house with some of the other wedding guests. She slept on the floor in the living room, and was seen sleep-flying, which Felicity thought was cool. Later that day, she waited outside of the church for her sister, Alex. When Alex walked up, Kara instantly questioned her about where she was and scolded her for disappearing on a strange Earth. Alex was clearly hungover, and lied to Kara about what she was doing the night before. Sara then walked up and asked Alex how her butt was, as she heard her fall out of bed that morning, and Alex awkwardly stated that she was fine. Both girls didn't quite remember each others names, and once Sara left, Alex looked embarrassed at Kara. Alex then felt bad for what she did, and compared herself to a dirty guy, with Kara telling her that she wasn't. She was a healthy, single, lady and there was nothing wrong with what she had just done. The pair then walked into the church together and took their places, with Kara standing at a microphone as she would sing shortly. Personality |-|As a civilian= Kara is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. She is also a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story and put away the bad guys. Additionally, Kara is accepting of people, as seen when she accepted her sister for being gay. She later accepted the fact that Mon-El is married to Imra Ardeen, and the two will possibly never be together again. She also continued to be kind to Imra despite her pain. After she sent Mon-El away during the Daxamite invasion, Kara became sheltered and distracted, as she was delving into her Supergirl persona. This created a riff in her personal relationships, and she started to fall behind her in her job and relationships. Kara has also given up on the idea of finding love and her perfect partner, as she believes that since she isn't human she is above those emotions. |-|As Supergirl= Due to her being a new superhero, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Clark Kent possesses. She is also sometimes short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. But after being a hero for a year she gained more confidence in herself and her abilities and get a better grip on her emotions out on the field. Kara is also very forgiving and willing to give people several chances hoping to help her aunt Astra find redemption, though ultimately didn't' get the chance because Alex killed her. However, despite her adopted sister killing her aunt Kara chose to forgive her. She is also willing to look past Lena Luthor's ties to the Luthor family seeing her as her own person, whereas many are unwilling to look past her relation to Lex Luthor. Despite her living on Earth for sometime she has a great understanding of other races and their culture in the universe. Despite loving her parents as a child, since becoming Supergirl, Kara has learned much more about the people they really were and has become quite disgusted and enraged with them. She learned that Alura used her as a means to arrest Astra for her crimes which ironically were an attempt to save Krypton, as Alura was one of the many who refused to accept its impending fate, this made Kara especially resentful towards her mother, though she soon considered that her mother believed that the alternative of using Myriad to control the populace was unethical and an action not worth taking, but not to the point of defending her mother's unspeakable actions, she also learned that father, Zor-El developed the Medusa Virus as a means to kill all lifeforms other than Kryptonian, as a means to defend Krypton from invasion; the more she learns about her parents' true natures, the more Kara feels ashamed of being their daughter. Kara has a good and loving relationship with her adopted parents; Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, although she addressed them by their first names instead of as "dad" and "mom". She was devastated when her adopted father had apparently died and was happy to later discover that he was alive. Despite her affection, she had no blind spot for her adopted father, because her biological parents had betrayed her in the past. Kara has also shown unwavering loyalty in her friends. For example, when everyone else thought Lena broke her step-mother out of prison she refused to believe that she was guilty, also when most members the Legends, Team Arrow, and Cisco Ramon didn't trust Barry after he altered the timeline Kara, Oliver Queen, Typhuss James Kira, Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein still trusted him, mainly because said teams members and Cisco were all being hypocritical; as Kara would have done exactly the same thing Barry did, if she was in an emotional state, and not thinking clearly. Kara also cares deeply about her friends and family and will do everything she can to help them, or cheer them up when they are sad, and save them even if it risks her own life to do so. Kara also has shown that she is willing to die for her adopted home world and that she is willing to do what needs to be done to save it, whether it's sacrificing her own life, giving up her own happiness, or even regrettably killing someone. For example, she gave Parasite one more chance to stand down and give up, but he was too far gone and, after seeing how dangerous he was and not having the means to contain him, she had to overload him with so much energy that it destroyed him. Another example is when Rhea broke her promise to leave the planet and began to destroy National City, kill the population, and threatened to annihilate the rest of the planet, with Mon-El's blessing, she turned on Lex's device filling the Earth's atmosphere with lead which made it impossible for all Daximites to be able to survive on Earth. This killed Rhea and forced her to bring Mon-El, the person whom she was in love with, back to his pod that brought him to Earth and leave the planet, seemingly forever with her mother's necklace to keep him safe wherever he went. After the loss of Mon-El, Kara decided to focus heavily on Supergirl, and allowed her civilian life to crumble. She accepted the fact that wasn't a human, and denied all human emotions and feelings. Despite what everyone around her told her, she has accepted the fact that she is a Kryptonian and never will be human, also making peace with it. Powers and abilities Powers *'Kryptonian physiology:' Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she gains a variety of tremendous abilities. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. When Superman was under the effects of Silver Kryptonite he fought her without restraint and yet she was able to best him in their fight, using his rage to outfight him; however, it should be noted that Clark and Kara were at the brink of exhaustion at the time. **'Solar energy absorption:' While Kara's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' Kara's metabolism is tremendously enhanced by solar energy, allowing accelerated healing abilities and burning calories at a fast rate, making her practically immune to becoming fat or obese. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. She often enjoys the luxuries of eating a variety of foods without fear of becoming obese. ****'Contaminant immunity:' Kara has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. ***'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. As such, she is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. James once described her as being even faster than Clark. ****'Sleep flight:' Kara has the ability to float in the air, thanks to her ability of flying, while she sleeps. ***'Heat vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity and temperature from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, she has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, she has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. ***'Invulnerability:' Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come in to contact with her skin. However, her durability has proven to be somewhat weaker than that of her cousin, Clark Kent. This is probably due to the fact that he has spent more time under the Earth's yellow sun than Kara has. She is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, as shown when she was completely unaffected by attacks with the A.T.O.M. Exosuit, and Mick Rory's Heat Gun. She also was able withstand the Flash's lightning despite it having knocked out both Firestorm and Atom though this might be because it was not all directed at her. Caitlin Snow even stated that Kara was "invincible" while she was mind controlled into fighting Barry. However, her near immunity to damage and outside forces did not protect her from the Dominator's mind control device, which forced her to mindlessly turn against her allies. Her invulnerability was put to the test when Overgirl exploded into a supernova at point blank range, and Kara was sent plummeting back to the ground, but survived with no damage. However, her invulnerability was broken through when she fought Reign, as the latter was able to make her bruise and bleed badly during their fight. ****'Self-sustenance:' Due to the effects of a blue or yellow sun, Kara's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed, however, she has not yet obtained the ability to survive in outer space without the need for oxygen, unlike her cousin, Clark, who can travel through outer space unhindered by the need for a breathable atmosphere; this is probably due to the fact that he has spent more time under the Earth's yellow sun than Kara has. ****'Atmospheric adaption:' While Kara does require oxygen, her physicality allows her to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. ****'Extreme heat resistance:' Kara feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat, as shown when her shirt caught fire after the Flash caught her as she fell out a window and (accidentally) sped her out of National City, and she was able to extinguish the embers on her shirt by casually patting them. This was also shown when she removed a hot pan from her oven with her bare hands. ***'Longevity:' As a Kryptonian, Kara's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. ***'Supr breath:' Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth which are similar to force winds. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. ***'Super hearing:' Kara has super-sensitive ears that can perfectly pick up sounds from miles away and even through structures. ***'Super speed:' Kara possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. Once she started to actually use her powers in a less restrained way, she was easily able to move at greater supersonic speeds, even to the point where she could almost catch up with a tachyon enhanced speedster like Barry Allen, though it is worth noting that, at that time, Barry could easily go faster than Mach 13 whereas Kara's top speed peaks at around Mach 6-7. She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her Supergirl suit in seconds. ****'Accelerated perception:' Kara was able to catch and throw Eobard Thawne while he was running who is able to run at vastly remarkable speeds matching those of the Flash, implying she has become much faster than ever. ***'Super strength:' Kara's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. After embracing her powers as Supergirl, Kara's true potential started to manifest, allowing her to stop a train moving at Mach 1, or lift over a million tons of condensed star material. While not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known multiverse alongside her cousin and J'onn J'onzz. Despite her strength, Kara still must physically exert herself when fighting other super powered beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, as well as to lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as ships or shuttles. ****Thunderclap: When Kara uses her super strength to clap her hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroy‘s glass, pushes objects away from her, and disorients anyone nearby. ****'Super leaping:' Kara is able to jump several stories in a single bound without having to fly. Even as a child, she was able to leap onto a crashed car several feet away, and when trying to fly again after several years, she was at first only able to jump upwards two stories before shooting skyward. While fighting Alex Danvers, who was controlled by Myriad and wearing a Kryptonite-exosuit, both she and Alex jumped several stories into the air while attacking each other. ***'Super stamina:' Kara can run, fight or fly for long periods of time, without getting tired. Her stamina is apparently even greater than that of his cousin, Clark's, she was able to defeat him in their confrontation (when he was under the influence of Silver Kryptonite at the time) due to Kara outlasting him in terms of stamina. ***'Telepathy immunity:' Kara is immune to all forms of telepathy; even from someone as powerful as J'onn J'onzz, but not from the Dominator device. ***'X-ray vision:' Kara has the ability to see through objects, except for lead. ***'Oxygen independence:' While Kryptonians do require oxygen, their physicality allows them to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. Abilities *'Genius level-intellect/Skilled tactician/Leader:' Kara is quite intelligent due to her growing up in a advanced civilization as well as having knowledge about other alien species, their abilities and heritage. In her early days on Earth she teased Alex about calculus being an advanced placement subject on Earth since children on Krypton did calculus from age 4. She found high school level sciences on Earth easy as well. Kara also has to carefully calculate how she uses her powers so she doesn't kill someone or destroy the city or catch someone or a building, vehicle, ship with out braking it. Kara can inspire the people to be best that they can be and sometimes inspire criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence. **'Eidetic memory:' Kara seems to have an eidet memory a she can recall everyone she has ever saved when she was investigating a cult. **'Skilled detective:' Due to her being a reporter she picked up investigating skills and, while not at Maggie's level, she did deduce Jack's password on his encrypted computer and follows up on her stories' leads. **'Multilingual:' Kara is capable of fluently speaking English and Kryptonese. *'Dancing:' Like Barry, Kara is a talented tap and ballroom dancer as shown in the Music Meister's movie musical reality. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Since joining the D.E.O., Kara's sister Alex has been teaching Kara to better handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, including how to use their own momentum against them. Ultimately, even with her powers temporarily disabled, Kara has become a highly proficient fighter, able to compete against the more experienced Alex and Astra. As the series went, Kara became even better at this, managing to hold her own against Indigo in their fight, also defeating Maxima. Her proficiency in combining combat skills with her raw might became great enough to even defeat her physically stronger cousin Superman in one-on-one combat (however, it should be noted that Clark and Kara were at the brink of exhaustion at the time) and even fight on par with Rhea while weakened by Green Kryptonite. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' Even when weakened by Green Kryptonite, Kara was able to resist and keep fighting Rhea. She also became immune to Psi's powers *'Mediation:' Kara can do a mediation that can straighten her mind, which can help her combat someone with psychic abilities like Psi. *'Singing:' Kara is noted by her sister to be a very talented singer. To which, in Music Meister's dream world, she was able to effectively be a lounge singer. Her voice impressed Barry to which he called her a good singer, and Barry even asked her to sing at his wedding. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, even while empowered, Kara is vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse affect on her; **'Green Kryptonite:' Green Kryptonite not only physically hurts Kara, but weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. **'Red Kryptonite:' If exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys Kara's inhibitions and turns her into a corrupt version of herself. Left without morality, compassion, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, Kara will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making her a danger to everyone around her. **'Silver Kryptonite:' If exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause Kara to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. *'Extreme energy:' Extreme amounts of energy, such as the energy from the Reactron suit or Livewire's electricity, can be enough to kill Kara. **'Solar energy overload:' If Kara absorbs too much solar energy, it will act as a poison to her system and kill her. *'Red sun radiation:' The radiation of the Earth's yellow sun was less harsh and more nourishing than that of the red sun, granting Kryptonians the same abilities to Superman. But when returned to the environment, the abilities regress and disappear, meaning that for all Kryptonians including Kara, exposure to the red sun resets her biology to its original state on Krypton, making Kara the equivalent of a human being on Earth. *'Blue sun radiation:' Kara is powerless when exposed to a blue sun unlike in the comics, where this would supercharge a Kryptonian, making their powers even greater than they would be under a yellow sun. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using her powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain her solar energy to the point where Kara loses all of her powers and is rendered more human-like for at least a day. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Kara to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. *'Lead:' Even with her X-ray vision, Kara cannot see through lead. *'Magic:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara can be affected by most forms of magic like any normal human. This is because her powers are derived from his natural physiology, not from the supernatural. *'High-frequencies:' Although considered a strength, Kara's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient her and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound-based powers, like Silver Banshee can potentially be powerful enough to cause Kara's ears to bleed. *'Sound-dampening technology:' The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and cause Kara slight pain when trying to use it in areas protected by the technology. Equipment *'Supergirl suit:' Kara wears a suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Supergirl, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It was designed by her friend Winn Schott and, though it is also unknown what materials it is made from, it is shown to be just as immune to damage as a Kryptonian, having only been pierced by alien technology, such as Vartox's axe, and by Kryptonite. Kara notably is able to change into her suit in seconds with her speed, usually keeping it underneath her civilian clothing. *'Lead-based glasses:' As a teenager Kara was given a pair of lead lined glasses to help her control her visual powers. *'Inter-dimensional extrapolator:' Given to her as a present by Cisco, it can create small breaches to allow travel between Earth One and Earth Thirty-Eight anytime she wants to. It also has communication functionality that can allow contact between universes. Category:Kryptonians Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League members Category:Breachers Category:Danvers family